Not Him, But Me
by Huang and Wu
Summary: It should be not him, but me #TaoRis


_**(Oneshot) 'Not Him, But Me' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] Judika – Bukan Dia Tapi Aku

Cast : Wu Yifan (Kris), Huang Zitao (Tao), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Drama (S-aRD)

Couple : TaoRis *harus*, slight!Krislay, dsb.

Summary : It should be _**'Not Him, But Me'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat ****TAORIS****! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin Judika – Bukan Dia Tapi Aku ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

_Berulang kali kau menyakiti_

_Berulang kali kau khianati_

_Sakit ini coba pahami_

_Kupunya hati bukan tuk disakiti_

PRANG!

Lagi. Satu lagi sebuah beling menjadi korban dari sebuah emosi dan kefrustasian seorang _namja_. _Namja_ bersurai pirang itu menatap penuh emosi pada _namja_ bersurai gelap bak langit malam itu. _Namja_ bersurai gelap yang manis itu hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa takutnya yang begitu mencekam di sekitar dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin minumanmu!"pekik _namja_ pirang itu, lantas melenggang pergi dengan rasa frustasinya yang memuncak.

_Namja_ bersurai gelap itu hanya bisa menunduk, menahan isakannya meluncur bebas dari bibirnya. Dia sangat tahu tabiat _namja_ pirang tadi, karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia hanya meneteskan air mata.

"K-kris _ge_"gumamnya dengan lirih.

_Namja_ manis bernama Huang Zitao itu, sudah berulang kali –bahkan ratusan kali– menangisi bentakan dan sikap menentang dari Wu Yifan –suaminya itu. Ah, jangan berpikir bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Kris –nama panggilan Yifan– dijodohkan oleh Tao sejak ia SMP untuk urusan bisnis, dan mau tidak mau Kris harus menerimanya. Baik Kris maupun Tao tak ada yang mengharapkan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Yang seharusnya penuh kehangatan dan romansa, malah terdengar seperti hal tabu bagi mereka...

_Ku akui sungguh beratnya_

_Meninggalkanmu yang dulu pernah ada_

_Namun harus aku lakukan_

_Karena kutahu ini yang terbaik_

Tao tengah bersiap di kamarnya. Dia lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah dengan sifat egois Kris. Lelah dengan bentakan Kris. Tao sangat mencintai dan mengerti akan perasaan Kris. Kris adalah korban, dan –bodohnya– Tao menuduh dirinya sendiri sebagai tersangka berat dalam perjodohan itu.

TES TES

Air mata kembali menetes, memaki seprei kamar tidur bergambar kartun Kungfu Panda itu. Tao menahan sakit di dadanya. Sungguh, sesak dan begitu membuatnya pening yang sangat.

"Ini yang terbaik"gumamnya, dengan keyakinan.

Tao menghela nafas berat, menstabilkan deru jantung dan denyut nadinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ya, Tao akan kembali ke Shandong Qingdao, tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tao lelah dengan semua yang menimpanya.

Meskipun ia mencintai Kris dengan –terlalu– dalam, Tao tahu, bahwa perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik...

_Kuharus pergi meninggalkan kamu_

_Yang telah hancurkan aku_

_Sakitnya, sakitnya_

_Oh sakitnya..._

Tao menatap koper besar dan tas punggung besar di dekatnya. Dia menunggu Kris pulang kantor. Tao sudah memberitahu kedua orangtuanya soal kepulangannya, dan mereka setuju. Lagipula, perjanjian dengan keluarga Kris telah berakhir, jadi Tao sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya lagi.

Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini? Tao meremas dadanya kuat, mencengkramnya erat. Hingga tak sadar bahwa membuat bajunya itu kusut.

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu. Tampak Kris baru saja pulang. Kris mengernyit heran ketika melihat Tao, yang tampak bersiap untuk pergi. Tao menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hendak menahan tangis.

"Mau kemana kau?"bahkan menyebut namanya saja Kris enggan.

"Aku mau pulang"jawab Tao, dengan singkat dan terdengar bergetar.

"Kemana?"tanya Kris lagi, terdengar nada yang meninggi di suaranya.

"Ke Shandong Qingdao"jawab Tao.

"Hahaha!"terdengar tawa menggelegar Kris, membuat Tao mendongak.

"Pulang? Ke Qingdao? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Hey, _babo_! Kau bahkan tak tahu seluk beluk Guangzhou! Mana bisa kau pulang? Dasar bodoh!"ejek Kris, lantas berderap ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Pintu itu terdengar keras berdebum, membuat Tao sedikit kaget. Tao menghela nafas berat. Matanya terpejam. Benda kecut bening itu kembali mengalir, bersama dengan sakit di dadanya.

"Izin secara tidak langsung"gumam Tao, dengan senyuman getirnya.

Dengan segera, Tao meraih koper dan tasnya, lantas berderap keluar. Tak lupa, ia juga menaruh sesuatu di _refrigerator_. Semangkuk _ramen_, yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati kemarin malam.

_Cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya_

_Mestinya kau sadari itu_

_Bukan dia, bukan dia_

_Tapi aku..._

Tao menatap dengan tangis sesuatu di hadapannya. Sebuah layar datar besar yang biasa kita sebut televisi. Bukan. Bukan karena terjadi sesuatu pada televisinya, tapi apa yang ditampilkan oleh televisi itu.

_Headline News_

'_Pemirsa, dikabarkan bahwa hubungan pengusaha sukses Wu Yifan merenggang dengan salah seorang anak pemilik saham ternama Shandong Qingdao, Huang Zitao. Hal itu juga tampak dari sebuah konfirmasi dari Yifan itu sendiri tentang dirinya dan Tao'_

Tao menangis dalam diam, menatap sosok itu. Sosok yang begitu dicintainya. Hatinya remuk, begitu remuk hingga tak yakin bisa kembali terbentuk. Apalagi kalau bukan Kris-nya, sedang menggenggam tangan _namja_ lain di sampingnya.

"_Inilah namja yang selama ini aku cintai, Zhang Yixing. Namja yang mengisi relung hatiku saat ini"Wu Yifan mengkonfirmasi berita renggangnya hubungannya dengan Huang Zitao._

"_Lalu, bagaimana hubungan anda dengan Huang Zitao itu sendiri?"_

"_Ah, kami hanya dipersatukan dalam perjodohan. Itu bukanlah apa-apa. Tak ada yang menginginkan perjodohan, dan kami saling tidak mencintai. Jadi, sia-sia saja jika kami merelakan kehidupan produktif kami dengan tidak saling mencintai, tapi hidup dalam satu atap"jawab Wu Yifan_.

Tao menunduk dalam. Dia begitu sakit, serasa ada ribuan anak panah beracun menancap pada hatinya. Tao mencengkram dadanya keras. Air mata mengalir deras di wajahnya, bagaikan sungai abadi yang takkan pernah kering.

"Kau tidak tahu, _gege_"gumam Tao, lantas memejamkan matanya, menahan perih yang menyesakkan itu.

_Aku mencintaimu, ge. Melebih dia_; batin Tao, berusaha menyampaikannya pada Kris. Namun tentu saja, itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

_Begitu beratnya ini_

_Hingga ku harus mengalah_

Pada akhirnya, Tao mulai menyerah. Menyerah akan hidupnya. Kini, kesehatannya semakin hari semakin _drop_. Pada minggu ke-3 dimana kesehatannya menurun, Tao dirujuk menuju rumah sakit.

"Tao, bangunlah"sang _eomma_ meraung pilu di samping brankar Tao.

"_Dui bu qi_, nyonya. Kami harus mengadakan pemeriksaan"sang perawat menjauhkan tubuh Nyonya Huang dari kasur sang anak.

"Tao!"pekik Nyonya Huang, lantas jatuh ke dalam dekapan erat Tuan Huang.

"Kibum-_er_, kita harus memberitahu Luhan"ucap Tuan Huang.

"Siwon, aku takut dia kambuh lagi"gumam _namja_ bernama Huang Kibum itu, lantas mendekap sosok suaminya itu.

"Ssstt, percayakan Tao pada Tuhan. Tao itu _namja_ kuat. Sekarang kita hanya bisa serahkan pada pihak berwenang"Huang Siwon berusaha menghibur istrinya itu.

PIP PIP

Seorang _namja_ imut sedang mengetik artikel ketika teleponnya berdering. _Namja_ manis penyuka kijang itu pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"sapa _namja_ itu.

"_Luhan-er!_"

"_Mama_? _Wo shenme_?"tanya Luhan, terdengar heran ketika mendengar suara tangis sang _eomma_ di ujung sana.

Luhan berderap dari ruang kerjanya, merasa ada yang tidak beres di Shandong Qingdao. Luhan pun berdiri di lorong yang sepi, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"_Tao, hiks! Tao-er!_"

"_Wo shenme, mama_? Tao kenapa?"tanya Luhan, semakin terdengar khawatir.

"_Tao sakit! Sedang dirawat di Shandong Hospital!_"

"_MWOYA_!?"Luhan memekik nyaring, dengan _handphone_ yang nyaris jatuh dari genggamannya.

Sementara itu, sesosok _namja_ berambut _almond_ menatapnya dari kejauhan, tampak mengepal tangannya. Kilat dendam terpancar dari matanya.

_Kuharus pergi meninggalkan kamu_

_Yang telah hancurkan aku_

_Sakitnya, sakitnya_

_Oh sakitnya..._

PIP PIP

"Sebentar, _chagi_"terdengar suara _baritone_ Kris.

Seorang _namja_ yang berada di pangkuannya pun mengangguk, lantas berdiri di sampingnya. Kris meraih _handphone_ di sakunya, lantas mengernyit heran ketika melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

'Wu Sehun'

"_Yeoboseyo_?"Kris berusaha menyapa _dongsaeng_-nya itu dengan selembut mungkin.

"_Babo! Baboya namja! Baboya hyung!_"Sehun terdengar berteriak-teriak di sana.

"_Wo shenme, _Sehun? Apa ada masalah?"tanya Kris, heran dengan _dongsaeng_-nya yang tiba-tiba meneriakinya.

"_Babo! Apa yang terjadi pada Tao hyung! Apa yang terjadi!?_"

Kris menyeringai. Dia tahu bahwa _dongsaeng_-nya itu adalah sahabat dekat Tao, dan menyukai _hyung_ dari Tao, yaitu Huang Luhan. Tapi, apa masalahnya sehingga memarahinya?

"Ada apa? Aku hanya memutuskan hubungan kami"jawab Kris enteng, justru membuat Zhang Yixing –tunangan baru Kris– menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca –kasihan pada Tao.

"_Babo! Jadi kau yang membuatnya masuk rumah sakit!? Babo! Stupid hyung!_"

PIP PIP

Kris mengernyit dengan bentakan Sehun, lantas terputus secara sepihak. Yixing mendengar suara Sehun –karena _loadspeaker mode_– dan mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi.

"Tao masuk rumah sakit"gumam Yixing, membuat Kris menengok kaget.

"Kau tidak sadar? Sehun sudah mengatakannya"lanjut Yixing, yang entah kenapa memberikan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan pada diri Kris.

"Kenapa? Kau khawatir padanya? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menyadarinya, Kris _gege_?"Kris menengok tajam mendengar penuturan Yixing.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Kris, terdengar nada intimidasi.

"Kenapa kau baru menyadari cintanya, disaat dia bahkan sedang meregang nyawa? Kudengar akhir-akhir ini, penyakit _leukimia_-nya kambuh. Dan aku yakin–"Kris tersentak dengan pemberitahuan Yixing.

"Pe-penyakit!?"kaget Kris.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak mengetahui hal ini, Kris _gege_"lanjut Yixing.

_Cintaku lebih besar dari benciku_

_Cukup aku yang rasakan_

_Jangan dia, jangan dia_

_Cukup aku..._

DEG DEG

Dada Tao berubah sesak. Nafasnya memburu. Tampak Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, seraya menggenggam tangannya. Dan tampak sosok berambut _almond_ itu, berdiri di samping Luhan. Mengusap punggung sang _namja_ manis dengan lembut.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"tanya Luhan, dengan tangis yang pecah.

Tuan Huang dan Nyonya Huang sedang memanggil dokter, dan Luhan dan sahabatnya –Wu Sehun– diharuskan untuk menjaga Tao. Nafas Tao memburu, meskipun sudah menggunakan alat bantu pernafasan.

"Tao, kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun, terdengar khawatir.

"K-kris _ge_"igau Tao.

Luhan dan Sehun tersentak. Di saat Kris sudah memutuskannya pun, Tao masih mengigaukan nama Kris? Sebenarnya, seberapa dalam cintanya pada _namja_ pirang itu?

"K-kris _ge_, jangan"Tao kembali mengigau.

"Cukup aku yang sakit, _ge_"

"Jangan dia. Jangan Yixing _ge_"Luhan tersentak dengan igauan Tao.

"Cukup aku. Kembalilah bersamanya"air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk mata Tao.

"Bangun, Tao"pinta Luhan, dengan sangat lirihnya.

"Jangan seperti ini"lanjut Luhan, dengan lelehan air matanya.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya di jalan bak seorang pengemudi F1. Kris tidak peduli berapa banyak denda yang harus ia bayar karena melanggar lalu lintas. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah –Tao.

"Tao, kumohon"gumam Kris

TES

Kris tersenyum getir. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak disaat ia masih bersama Tao? Kenapa disaat Tao meregang nyawa, Kris baru menyadarinya? Membuat Kris tersenyum getir, betapa bodohnya dia telah menyia-nyiakan cinta tulus Tao.

"_K-kris ge, jangan_"Kris tersentak, ketika mendengar suara Tao terngiang dalam benaknya.

"_Cukup aku yang sakit, ge_"

"_Jangan dia. Jangan Yixing ge_"Kris berusaha menghilangkan suara itu, tapi nihil.

"_Cukup aku. Kembalilah bersamanya_"

"Berhenti! BERHENTI!"Kris menggelengkan kepalanya kesana kemari, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

PIIIIIIP

"_ANDWAE_!"Luhan berteriak histeris ketika mendengar suara itu.

Ya, suara elektrokardiograf. Yang berbunyi nyaring. Dengan tanda lurus di alatnya. Menandakan bahwa hilangnya kehidupan –dalam tubuh Tao.

"Ta-tao _hyung_"Sehun hanya bisa kaget, dengan apa yang ada di kenyataannya saat itu.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan pintu. Tampak Kris tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat Tao, dengan elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi nyaring. Ya, dia terlambat...

"_ANDWAEEE_!"Kris terduduk lemas di ambang pintu, lantas memukul-mukul lantai saking frustasinya.

Sehun mendekati Kris, lantas membantu tubuh itu berdiri. Kris benar-benar lemas. Otot tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat itu. Luhan menangis sesenggukan, menggenggam tangan dingin Tao yang biasanya hangat itu.

"_Dui bu qi, _Tao-_er_. _Dui bu qi_. _Mianhaeyo_. _I'm sorry_"gumam Kris, meminta maaf pada Tao dengan sangat tulusnya, dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang"hibur Sehun, walau dalam diam ia juga menangisi kepergian sahabat tercintanya itu.

"_MIANHAEYOOOO_!"Kris memekik menggelegar, membuat beberapa burung di luar beterbangan takut.

Ya, terlambat. Kris terlambat menyadari semuanya. Menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sadari lebih awal. Menyadari bahwa betapa cinta Tao pada dirinya takkan sirna. Bahkan ketika ia sudah menyakiti Tao pun, Tao masih tetap mencintainya. Karena rasa cintanya, lebih besar dari bencinya...

Omake ^^

3 tahun semenjak kepergian Tao, membuat hidup Kris kosong. Tak ada lagi yang menyapanya saat pagi. Tidak ada lagi yang memasak teh untuknya. Tidak ada lagi yang tersenyum padanya. Walau Kris selalu membalasnya dengan bentakan dan frustasi, tapi saat ini, Kris benar-benar merindukan seluruh _moment_ itu.

Salah satu perusahaan Kris bangkrut, lantas ia terbelit hutang piutang yang berat. Membuat hidupnya semakin berantakan. Akhirnya, tindakan itu muncul. Pikiran untuk menyusulnya pun terngiang jelas dalam ingatannya.

Kris menuju dapur, mendekati wastafel. Kris meraih sebuah pisau dapur. Pisau yang tidak pernah dipakai semenjak 3 tahun itu. Hanya Tao yang pernah memegangnya. Kris tidak mengubah apa-apa semenjak meninggalnya Tao. Bahkan kamar _namja_ manis itu masih sama seperti 3 tahun sebelumnya. Kris hanya membersihkan debu pada kamar itu, dan tak jarang ia juga tertidur pada kasur Tao, menghirup wangi _vanilla_ tubuh Tao yang ajaibnya tidak pernah hilang dari kasur dan kamar itu sendiri.

Kris menatap pintu refrigerator itu. Ia kembali membukanya. Melakukan rutinitas selama 3 tahun terakhir. Ya, menatap _ramen_ buatan Tao 3 tahun lalu. Kris tersenyum manis, lantas menyesapi rasa _ramen_ itu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Terasa aneh memang –karena sudah basi– tapi ada secercah manis di lidahnya. Kris kembali menutup refrigerator itu.

"_Wo ai ni,_ Huang Zitao. _Dui bu qi_, aku terlambat menyadarinya"Kris tersenyum getir, lantas menggoreskan benda itu pada tangannya, tepat di atas wastafel.

Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh itu sudah terduduk lemas di dekat wastafel, dengan cairan pekat yang menyebar kemana-mana. Dengan pisau tergenggam di tangannya, Kris berusaha tersenyum, walau tubuhnya sudah mulai mati rasa.

"_Wo-ai-ni_"gumamnya, sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Saat hendak memejamkan mata, Kris bersumpah bisa melihat sosok Tao. Sosok itu bersinar, tampak tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Wo ye ai ni_"dan–

_Headline News_

'_Pemirsa, ditemukan jasad Wu Yifan, pengusaha sukses yang akhir-akhir ini turun popularitasnya, dengan pisau yang merobek nadi tangan kirinya. Diduga, karena bunuh diri...'_

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #dibentak baekhyun *oppa jangan marah* T_T

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


End file.
